The invention relates to a device for covering lumpy products, especially pills, pellets or tablets, with a coating material, comprising a rotatable drum, a device designed for feeding air into the drum, a device designed for releasing the air from the drum, said device including at least one releasing air channel provided with at least one opening for the air directed to the interior space of the drum, and further comprising a device designed for spraying the products in said drum with a coating material.